Fairy Tale
by locofoco
Summary: Legend has it that once the werewolf is kissed by his true love before he transforms on the night of the full moon, his curse will be lifted for all of eternity. RLNT one-shot


Fairy Tale by locofoco

As she ran late for a meeting Mad-Eye claimed was all important (but was possible to sleep through), Tonks's largest worry was finding her boot. Which she did, after five minutes of endless searching. Her hair changed root to tip to her standard bubble gum pink, anything else a would have been a sin, and she hobbled out her door as she slipped her foot into her long-awaited boot, her wand swirling around to lock the front door behind her. She pictured Grimmauld quickly, thoughts rapid enough to cause a painful Splinch.

Not a moment later was she dashing through the hallway to the dining room. In her mad sprint, she barely noticed the insufferable umbrella stand, and her foot was caught, her body sent flying, and her head went crown first into the kitchen door. There was a definite bang.

All Order members who gathered on time for the meeting rushed to see the result of the commotion. Several gasped. Tonks lied on the floor, a small, pink bruise forming above her brow. She appeared unconscious.

* * *

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

A mound under a sea of blankets squirmed, their hands searching for a pillow.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

"No!" a girl behind the tangles of sheets cried, slipping her pillow from beneath her cheek and pressing it hard onto both sides of her head. Raising her bottom to curl her body inward, gravity and fatigue made her fall to her side, one ear becoming vulnerable to the rude cries of the farm rooster.

_Cock-a-doodle-doo!_

"Oh, _fine_," she whined. Her head poked out from under her covers, her hair a bird's nest and anger fighting to show through her tired eyes. "You win today, male chicken, but tomorrow, you're breakfast."

As she had every morning, she tossed off her covers ungracefully, sending them either on the floor or wedged in a corner. Her feet swung one and then the other to the cold, wooden floor, her cringe hardly suppressed. She then muttered, "One of these days…. One of _these_ days…."

Nymphadora Tonks was the only child of two poor farmers, and was taught of honesty and hard work. Her mind, however, was not in learning to cook and sew with her mother, more rather with her father, tending the field. Yet, while she was off holding the plow steady as the faithful family horse trudged on, she couldn't help but gaze into the forest, which conveniently stood just north of their acres of vegetables.

She found herself not thinking about far away princes or dreaming to be the next Cinderella. Of course, Tonks was a female, and therefore did not mind the occasional town festivals. She noticed quickly that she was the only girl who came for the dancing, great food and music, and atmosphere. Others simply gushed in case they would find _themselves_ as the next Cinderella.

There was also much gossip at the festivals. Most going like so:

"Have you seen Pansy lately?"

"No, I can't say I have!"

"_Well_, I was at the market place the other day, and, I heard this from Lavender, so don't quote me, that our little primp Pansy has found herself her own _King Thrushbeard_!"

"_No_!"

"_Yes_! She rejected him full long and everything. I was wondering why I saw her moping around like the rest of us trying to make a good sale. Apparently, her new beau was actually a crowned prince looking for a princess, and our little 'made by the _finest_ silk in India' Pansy had a change of heart."

"Goodness. Just like the fairy tale."

Yes! Just like! It nearly drove Tonks mad how everyone was searching for their own. No one could even get original and ask for wizards without beards to come to their aide, or an ugly prince. Perhaps having their stunt happening in a land all too near? 'Course not. Never. It disgusted her.

Not wanting to dwell on her fellow townspeople's annoyances, she quickly changed out of her night gown and into a pair of well worn brown pants, matching boots, and a white button shirt with permanent wrinkles where she kept pushing the sleeves up. She brushed her long mousy brown hair quickly, only to toss it into a sloppy ponytail as she rushed out her door and clambered down the stairs.

Intoxicating aromas claimed her nose. Her mother enjoyed cooking a hearty breakfast in the morning, claiming Tonks was becoming too fragile of a girl to entitle herself a plowing tomboy. Tonks's response was always a humorless "ha ha" as she forked through a mountain of eggs.

This morning was different.

Tonks jumped down the last three steps, bending her knees for a comfortable landing. As she was about to turn the corner and announce her entrance to her parents, a deep, masculine voice not belonging to her father made her pause, her back pressing into the wall like a spy. It was coming from the kitchen.

She couldn't hear what the mystery man was saying, for he was murmuring too low for her to hear. Her neck extended in hopes of making out a single phrase when she saw a flash a green in her peripheral vision. The sun had peeked through the clouds, beads of dew glistening on the crops. The back door was open. Vibrations on the floor broke her wonder, and she was soon faced a stranger and her mother and father.

Her mother clutched her father's arm, glancing at the man, tall, dark, and off-setting, speaking, "Nymphadora, this is Mr. Snape."

Tonks nodded. "How do you do, Mr. Snape?"

"Fine." His voice was just as deep as before, but it sounded slow, tired. She was bothered in how he hadn't cared to ask her how she was feeling in return.

Her parents shared a glance.

"Dora, dear," her father said, sounding earnest, but his smile was sad. "Mr. Snape and you…are to be wed."

Her eyebrows rose. "That so?" She eyed Mr. Snape differently now. He was in need of a tan. A shower would do his hair good. It took tons of willpower not to curl her lip at him.

"He owns a large estate in a little ways from here," her mother said encouragingly. In other words: a far away land. "He will be able to ensure us a solid future full of relaxation. No more must we pray for good weather and no draughts, Nymph."

Tonks crooked her jaw, her eyes hooking with Mr. Snape's black emotionless ones. "What if I don't want to?" she spoke, tipping her chin as she looked away from the man.

It was he who replied next. "I am strong." He stepped toward her. "To use force is not feared."

She gasped, and searched the room for an escape. Her parents stepped away from each other. The back door leading into their acres of vegetables and the north facing forest greeted her. Her mother smiled and her father mouthed: _Run_.

Run she did. Like a catapulted boulder, she knocked into Mr. Snape's shoulder, sending him rushing into the wall and, from surprise, slipping to the floor. Soaring past her parents and through the open door, her father took one large step to his wife, both parents trying to appear surprised at their daughter's burst.

The wind from her accelerating speed ruffled her shirt and tore loose her already poorly made ponytail, her band falling to the dirt and her hair whipping around her shoulders. Tomatoes smashed under her shoes and splattered juice everywhere, a messy red trail following her. Her muscles never ached as the fear waiting in her hallway was fresh in her mind. Soon the corn fields greeted her, and she used her arms as machetes to push the towering stalks out of her way, at the same time careful not to ruin a perfectly made harvest. Her heart went out for the damaged tomatoes.

A leaf caught her cheek, leaving a razor thin cut. A hand raced to her face, and under her breath she groaned, but none of it stopped her will to go on. She hardly noticed she had left the field until her foot caught on a tree root. Flying in the air, she landed in a heap of tangled limps, and would have dived face first in a pile of decaying leaves if she hadn't spun like a ballerina to save herself from a belly flop-like fall.

Picking herself up and brushing off her clothes, she turned south. Her eyes glanced up, a breath hitching in her throat. It was surreal, seeing her house be a little dot when noticed from beyond the corn. Her parents, left with Mr. Snape in their humble home, were no doubt in a mix of emotions. Their only child had chosen her fate. A fate without them. Either way she would have been lost, but at least now she had a sense of control.

Unknown to Tonks, Mr. Snape was indifferent about her feelings and the marriage on the most part. Being married would have given him more leeway. Also, he would have had another woman to cater to his every wish, yet she would not have to be paid. It was an offer the regretful Tonks parents had no choice but to accept. They would have been stripped of their land and other possessions if they refused.

Tonks smiled depressingly, her head bowing for a moment of silence. Her poor parents. They had nothing left but each other. Their only child was gone from them forever. Her heart was aching, her stomach eating her insides. A tear was catching in her lashes; she shut her eyes.

"Knock, knock," a voice said behind her.

She spun around, her mousy brown hair dancing in the wind made by her sudden jerk, settling to cover most of her chest. Her watery eyes glanced around desperately. Nothing was before her. There were only trees, trees, and more trees. She licked her lips, clearing her throat. "Wh-who's there?"

"Hand."

She swallowed, eyes searching as much as they could. "Hand who?"

"Hand over your wallet!" A dark skinned boy with dreads jumped down from a tree branch, sticks in his hands held like swords. "This is a stick up!"

Not sensing any trouble from him, Tonks slacked the tension in her shoulders and allowed the perspiration beading on her forehead to vaporize into the sky. She chuckled, eying his fake swords closely. "Right." An idea struck her. "Hey, knock, knock."

The boy's dark brown eyes lit up. "Who's there?" he replied with vigor.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you a waste of my time." She brushed past him, her boots cracking twigs under her feet.

Jaw dropping, the boy was insulted, appalled. Truly he was. Yet his lips turned up for a wide grin. He jogged to Tonks's side, leaping in front of her. She halted, taking a step back. The boy stuck out his hand. "Lee Jordan, resident elf and knock, knock joke lover."

A gurgle of bemusement sounded in the back of her throat. "Resident _elf_? Are you insane?"

"Possibly." He shrugged. "My mum says I'm definitely not normal. I think that's only because of my hair, though." He shook his head, his thick dreads flying haphazardly. One nearly poked Tonks in the eye. She held a hand to her face, grimacing slightly. Glancing through cracks between her fingers, she noticed a pair of pointed elf ears poking from his hair.

"Nym—Tonks," she introduced, grasping his hand giving him a firm grip. He squeezed her fingers in return. Her eyebrow lifted, rising to a challenge. His rose in return. Soon, both were red in the face with gritting teeth, urging the other to back out and let go first. Tonks—having went for manicures with the town girls at least once a month when there was a free treatment—was near a broken metacarpal any time now, and thrust her hand away, bringing it close to her chest. Cooing at it with a baby voice, her accusing eyes flickered at Lee, her bottom lip pouting.

"_Nymphadora_!" sounded from the corn field. "_You cannot run_!"

"Oh," she mumbled. "Right." She smiled at Lee, shrugging sheepishly. "Hey, I'm kind of in a situation right now, so do you mind helping me into a tree with you?"

Lee sized her up, looking from her toes to the top of her head in one clean run-through. He gripped his chin, considering. "Well, your clothes allow you some advantages. You'll be able to work better in pants than a skirt. I suppose I could…."

"_Nymphadora_!"

Mr. Snape was nearing, his yell echoing through their ears, the ground beneath them vibrating. Lee opened his mouth. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"Supposedly my future husband."

"I see." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hold tight." Bending his knees, he propelled himself up in the air, their feet disappearing into the tree branches just as Mr. Snape ruptured from the corn stalks.

The man's greasy black hair was mussed from running through the fields, his breath coming out in short gasps. He bent forward, resting his hands on his knees. His eyes stared unfocused at the floor between his feet. From high in the trees, Tonks and Lee watched him between branches and leaves. Mr. Snape gathered himself, straightening his back to stand and fixing his hair before turning his nose from the forest.

"You're not worth it," he sneered, turning on his heel and disappearing back into the cornfield.

After watching a moment longer, Tonks exhaled, rubbing a palm into her forehead. Lee's face was glowing with surprise and curiosity. "Damn, you weren't kidding. Does that guy ever bathe?" he asked, bouncing on his seat.

She laughed. "I wonder myself."

Rubbing her eyes, she did not permit her mind to wonder about the possibility of Mr. Snape having caught her. Then it hit her. She was up in a tree branch with a boy claiming to be an elf, several upon several feet up in the air. Eying him between her fingers, she nearly fell off the when she saw him watching her carefully.

"Like what you see?" she sputtered, her hands gripping the tree bark protectively. It was hard for her not to glance down.

Nodding, Lee replied, "Have you ever gone after a treasure?"

"Excuse me?" Her voice was pitches higher than normal.

"Not like a pirate," he elucidated. "But almost like a scavenger hunt."

"I do like scavenger hunts."

"A scavenger hunt which could risk an entire elf population if you didn't succeed?" He smiled nervously, and she nearly fell over again.

"_What_?"

"Well, there lives in the heart of this forest a beast," Lee began, sounding and bending forward like the gossiping girls at town festivals. "Half man, half wolf. Every full moon he changes forms, no longer being a man for that one night but the wolf howling inside him. Yes." He nodded when Tonks started to comment. "Yes, this man is a werewolf.

"A magical barrier makes it impossible for him to leave this forest, most likely why you've never been attacked, or anyone you know. Now, legend has it that when this man is kissed by his true love on the night of the full moon before he transforms, his curse as a werewolf will be lifted and the terror my people face every full moon will be gone forever."

Tonks had heard stories about werewolves before. They were bloodthirsty creatures that preyed on innocent cattle and people, thrilled once they made someone their own kind. Her heart went out for Lee and the other elves of this forest. The horror of being attacked was fresh on their minds whenever the moon was full, whereas her townspeople, family, and she simply made jokes and tried to scare one another. Eyes set on Lee, she said, "You think I could be this guy's true love?"

"It's possible," he said, biting his lip. "But I do not want you to feel forced to do this. I am only asking because you are a female, human, and strong looking." Tonks beamed. It wasn't everyday a girl like her was complimented so! "But, Miss Tonks, I just want you to know, you may die if you accept this task."

"And possibly get one sexy husband from it, eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Lee sighed upon hearing the excitement in her voice. "Possibly."

"Well, I'll do it," she proclaimed. "Not only because I can get a hunk in the end, but so your people have a chance to feel safe once and for all. It's the least I could do after you saved me back there."

Lee nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

To get to the center of the forest, Lee told her to continue heading north, for the direction she came would lead her to the opposite end, and along the way to the heart of the forest. She saluted him as they parted, promising to "come by with the hubster some day." If for anything, to create solid proof the elves needn't to worry for their lives any longer.

The forest was not that original. There were a lot of trees, some bushes, and wild flowers—actually, weeds, but to make her feel happy, Tonks told herself they were wildflowers—along with trees, trees, and more trees. A large blue sky was painted above the highest leaves, the long branches not being able to block its warming rays.

After a short while, Tonks took to singing loudly—and off key—songs her dad and she would cheer to pass the time as they worked the farm. Her grin was infectious, the trees laughing with her, and it took her a time to realize it was not really the trees that were guffawing, but _someone_.

That some_one_ was two separate boys.

She screamed, birds jerking to flight, squawks shrilling in the air. Falling backwards, she yelled all too unkindly, "Who the hell are you two? Elves?"

Two red haired, freckled boys, identical in everyway, turned to each other from their spots standing a few yards ahead of her, wearing matching grins and top hats. Their midnight canes were held symmetrically—one had theirs in their outside right hand, the other in their left—and their suits were matching black tuxedos. Looking back at her, they blinked twice before dipping their heads back and laughing hard. Their chuckling went on for nearly five minutes, and Tonks began to glare at them, the insult growing as time went by.

"Child," one giggled, rubbing tears from his eyes.

The other massaged his aching abdomen. "Silly, girl, we're not elves—"

"We're twins!" They both bent down on own knee, their hands possessing the canes were pushed away from them. Grins were slapped on their faces, and Tonks swore she saw their fingers twitch like swimming fish. Abruptly, they sprang to the clouds, coming in shoulder to shoulder, placing both hands on their canes and bending forward.

"And unfortunately—"

"—we cannot let you pass."

"That is unless you—"

All together now:

"—solve our riddle!"

Their large grins crinkled the sides of their eyes.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Tonks said in monotone, her eyelids slipping half shut, bored. She picked herself up, marching toward them. "In case you haven't noticed, there's a werewolf out there I have to snog, and I haven't got much time. I have to be there just—"

"—before the full moon," the one on the right said.

"We know," his twin replied. "We know everything! This is why—"

"—you have to solve our riddle!"

The way they played symmetrical twins and finished each other's sentences was beginning to give her the willies. But she took a calm, steady breath, the reminder of Lee and the other elves on her mind.

"Can I choose an easy one?" she asked, shutting her eyes in case of rejection.

The two ginger haired brothers shared identical evil looks. "For a price…."

Two kisses on _both_ cheeks later, Tonks was infested with twin-germs and on her way to what she hoped was an easy riddle. The two grinning twins faced her one moment and then swerved around the next to huddle together, occasionally stealing a peek at her, looking aghast. Soon, they were shoulder to shoulder before her once more, their arms innocently behind their backs. Their faces were void of emotion and voices toneless.

"Touching one, yet holding two—"

"—it is a one link chain."

"Binding those who keep word true—"

"—'til death rent it twain."

And, once again, all together:

"What is it?"

They took a step back, eyes watching her closely. Tonks's mouth felt dry. "Can I hear it again?" They shook their heads no. She muttered a profanity, which unintentionally caused the twins to break out into the creepy grins that made her want to roll up into a ball and weep.

"Touching one, yet holding two…it is a one link…chain…." As she murmured to herself, her eyebrows creased, dipping into her eyes. Her lips pursed. Her mind geared for deep thought. "Binding those who keep word true…'til death it twain…. One yet two…one link…. Word true…'til death twain…." Her head jerked up. "Can I have a hint?"

The twins' eyes slid to its corner to sneak a peek at the other brother, holding a silent conversation. They nodded businesslike, and the one on the right replied quickly, "Every girl wants one." His lips snapped shut like he had never spoken.

Tonks nodded, brainstorming once more. Could it be?

"Friendship!"

"No."

"Dreams!"

"No."

"Hope!"

"No."

"Every girl wants one…."

"No."

"That wasn't a guess!" she fumed. She tugged at her long hair. "Dammit, what is it? Every girl wants one…a one link chain…. What? Marriage? A wedding ring?"

The brothers' outside legs took one large stretch away, and there was a massive gap between the two. It was the pathway forward. Tonks gaped.

"I got it?" She was in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Hopefully by the end of today you'll have a ring," the twins said together. Shivers went down her spine as she walked past them. "Merlin knows you'll need hope too if you're going to have to kiss him by tonight."

"Tonight?" she echoed, then laughed. "But Lee told me on the night of the full moon. It's can't possibly be—"

"Tonight."

"It's true and—"

"—night will be here is just under two hours."

"Good luck, sweet traveler."

"Merlin knows you'll need it."

Then they raised their arms above their heads, and in one quick clap, they disappeared with a poof of smoke. Tonks stared at their spots with wide eyes.

* * *

It did not take long before she was sprinting through the forest, which began to get denser as her drive increased. And as orange and red glowed in the sky from the setting sun, a chilling thought came to her, a trickling running down her spine. If she never made it by the time the full moon came and grazed the man, not only would the elves' lives be at risk, but so would her own. Her journey had brought her closer and closer to the heart and center of the forest that she was only getting nearer and nearer to death if she failed to kiss the unfortunate man, or ended up not even being his true love, for she would be in the eye of death when he transformed.

It was a surprise she hadn't contemplated suicide if push came to shove and she did not succeed. Of course, suicide wouldn't be an option if faced with a murderous raving werewolf.

_Bark. Bark._

Oh, no. Now she was hallucinating a dog barking because of her worries. Did werewolves bark? Surely they howled and were relatives of the wolf, which were relatives to dogs, which _did_ bark.

_Bark! Bark!_

She picked up her pace. The barking was coming nearer. She was incredibly close to the center. It wasn't hard to guess with the forest raging at her. Probably another magical barrier made in hopes of fending off the werewolf from attacking innocent civilians.

"_Bark_!"

Screaming, she fell back into the sea of forest as a large black beast pounced in front of her. Some branch scrapped the cut she received in her mad dash through the cornfield, opening it wider and deeper. Tonks pressed her palm into her cheek, grimacing, hoping with all her might the cut would clot.

"Woof." A nose bumped into her shoe and she looked up. Panting and cocking its head to the side, a black dog with a shaggy coat stared back at her. It seemed almost human. Overwhelmed by some strange discovery, Tonks realized it was trying to tell her something.

"What's that? You're not really a dog?"

It barked enthusiastically.

"You're actually a man?"

It snuffled in reply. Another idea struck her.

"You just snuffled! I'm going to call you Snuffles!"

The dog bent its neck back, growling. Taking a breath, it faced her again. Tonks had a sudden obscure sense of realization about why this dog came to her.

"If I break the werewolf's curse you'll change back into a human?" Her eyes widened when the dog showed signs of praise. "Well, this is a random twist of events. Hey, do you know where this man lives?"

Snuffles snuffled, Tonks was determined not to giggle in delight, and the dog wagged his tail.

"What's that? You want me to follow you? Is that the way?"

"Bark!"

Standing up, she chased after Snuffles as he ran deeper into the forest. More branches scrapped past her, tearing at her skin and clothes. Snuffles had to slow down and let her hold his tail, unless she would have fallen behind; the only way to keep her eyes harm free was to shield them while looking down. Valuable time had been lost. The sun was nearly set, the moon close to trading off. Stars were soon going to appear in the sky. Tonks would have never been able to continue without Snuffles's advanced doggy eyesight.

Suddenly, they burst through a clearing. Tonks dropped exhaustedly to the ground, her sore feet throbbing and beat up cheek having its wound cleaned against the dewy grass. A wet tongue was tickling her palm.

_Don't rest now_, she thought she heard Snuffles cry. _We've just arrived, and look at the sky._

The sun was peeking behind a mountain top, its setting near. A gasp caught in her throat, and with whatever energy she had stored in her bones and muscles, she picked herself up. As they trekked to a cottage by a pile of wood, Tonks cried and Snuffles barked with such volume a man came dashing out the front door. The first thing Tonks thought as she cried for him to come closer was to come closer _indeed_.

She was only kidding earlier with Lee about getting a "hunk of a husband," but, goodness gracious, were all werewolves this easy on the eyes?

The man—tall, blond, and mouth wateringly sexy—came running across the grass, concern in his expression, as well as fright. His eyes wavered between Tonks and Snuffles, his mouth opening and shutting in confusion, words not coming to him. His hands waved around, one grabbed the back of his head and ruffled his hair.

"You," Tonks found herself saying. "What's your name?"

"Why do you—?"

"Listen, buddy, we haven't got much time. I want to know the name of my true love. Come _on_."

His eyes widened. "Remus," he whispered. "Remus Lupin."

"I'm Tonks," she replied. She jerked her head toward the shaggy black fur ball beside her. "This is Snuffles."

Snuffles snapped at her wrists.

"Okay, fine! Fine! I'll get on with it." She looked back at Remus, flicking a hand impatiently. "Bend down to me. Yes, yes…. A little further. As close as you can…. Deep breath now, I want to make our first worth it…."

In her mind she crashed her lips into his, but in reality she merely pressed them in a feather light touch. It was Snuffles who pushed his forehead into her back, causing the pressure that took Remus by surprise and made his eyes widen.

They broke apart, Tonks's weariness making that almost two second peck a marathon smooch. A groan escaped her lips, and her body collapsed to the floor. Snuffles went to sniff her hair.

Shocking everyone, Remus and Snuffles were lifted into the air, a glow of white light surrounding them at all angles. A wind absent before fluttered around them, Remus's hair flying as Snuffles's fur ruffled. Tonks shut her eyes, smashing her face into the ground. She happened to value her eyesight and wished not to see anymore.

Time went by until a hand was shaking her shoulder softly, coaxing her back to the moment. "Tonks…Tonks…." She smiled as she lifted her head up, knuckles from a large hand running down her one uninjured cheek. She stared into the eyes of her true love, Remus Lupin. A man who had had a terrible curse before she came to help him, and the elves, and in the end Snuffles too.

Snuffles! Where was that blasted mutt?

A cough brought her to attention. Her eyes shifted to see a handsome man, hands stuffed shyly into his pants pockets, with dark hair to his shoulders wearing a black get up that reminded her of something she saw a prince wear before.

Was this man Snuffles a prince, who wished not to rule but that choice was forbidden and so he was cursed to the life of a dog unless a werewolf was kissed by his true love?

Snuffles nodded, as if reading her thoughts. Of course, she _had_ been muttering the whole epiphany. "And my name isn't Snuffles. It's Sirius."

"Nymphadora…."

She turned back to Remus, whose eyes were looking at her so lovingly that for a moment she believed in fairy tales.

"Nymphadora…," he spoke again, his words a whisper on her forehead.

"_Nymphadora_…."

* * *

Bright lights. Blinding bright lights surrounded her. Her spirit was dying. She was off into another world. She was…she was….

Wait a minute.

Why was Mad-Eye in heaven?

"Constant vigilance, Tonks," he spoke, his gruff voice extra gruff. "Even if it's an umbrella stand, you have to be looking everywhere." His index and middle fingers pointed from his eyes to her.

All right. She would try to remember next time.

"Nymphadora." Crouching right beside her where she laid on the floor of the Grimmauld hallway, the infuriating umbrella stand just centimeters away, was Remus. Her fingers flexed. Was he really her true love? "You gave us quite a scare, you know. First coming late, now crashing into doors." He smiled. His eyes scanned her head for any injuries. "How are you feeling?"

Her lip quirked, giggles bubbling out of her lips.

"She'll prob'ly be like tha' for awhile," Fletcher said. "Quite a bump to th' ol' noggin."

And, for the rest of the night, at least, they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

_I love this one mostly because it has two of my favorite things: fairy tales and Remus and Tonks. King Thrushbeard is my favorite fairy tale. You should all read it! Oh, and did any fellow manga lovers see a tinge of Hikaru and Kaoru in Fred and George here? I personally would love to see those guys meet. lol_

_Since Sirius is a prince, reviewers get their happily ever after with their favorite rebel prince! Or, for fellow fangirls, Hitachiin meets Weasley!!_


End file.
